The Perfect Summer
by Leijona
Summary: Their one year wedding anniversary starts what looks like the perfect summer. But perfect can't last forever, can it? NP, kind of AU.
1. Part 1

_**Disclaimer; **__I do not own One Tree Hill or any of its characters__**.**_

_**AN; **__I was going through my 'unfinished drafts' folder in an attempt to reorganize my laptop and came across a few lines I had written down early last year. I still thought the basic idea was good, so I started to work with it and then realized that I really wanted to finish what I started. A few weeks later, here we are :) This will probably have three or four chapters, so it will be more like an extended one shot than a full story.  
Anyway, I hope you enjoy this; please let me know what you think. Thank you!_

_PS. I did as much research on Pawleys Island, the surrounding area, Duke and basketball as I could, I hope everything that is mentioned is at least sort of correct :)_

_

* * *

_

_**One year earlier;**_

'_I, Nathan Scott, take you, Peyton Sawyer, to be my wedded wife. To have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness or in health, to love and to cherish you 'till death do us part. With all my heart I make this pledge to you.'_

'_I, Peyton Sawyer, take you, Nathan Scott, to be my wedded husband. To have and to hold, from this days forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness or in health, to love and to cherish you 'till death do us part. With all my heart I make this pledge to you.'_

'_I now announce you husband and wife,' the minister smiled and gave them a little nod, 'Nathan, you may now kiss your wife.'_

-np-

'Good morning, gorgeous,' Nathan leans in and gives Peyton a kiss. He watches her as she slowly opens her eyes. 'Happy one year anniversary, babe.'

Peyton smiles at him, 'Happy anniversary to you too, handsome,' She throws her arms around his neck and pulls him on top of her for another kiss.

'Peyton,' Nathan moans, reluctantly letting go of her, 'We really should get ready.'

He is certain that she still doesn't know what he has planned for her today, even though she has been begging him to tell her ever since he told her he had a surprise waiting for her on their anniversary.

'Nate,' Peyton moans, not wanting to get out of bed, 'Can't you just tell me what we are going to do today? That way I can decide if it is better than sex and if it is even worth getting out of bed for.' She looks at him, pleading, even pouting a little for effect.

He smiles at her but shakes his head, 'Can't do that, ma'am.'

'This sucks,' Peyton folds her arms across her chest and stares at Nathan, 'We are so not having sex for a month!'

But Nathan just shrugs and walks to the bathroom, mumbling something that sounds like 'Your loss,' under his breath.

Peyton huffs, she knows she should be a better sport about this, but she hates surprises. Well, surprises _and_ being rushed _and_ getting up early. Basically, she hates everything about this day so far, except for one thing; it is their one year wedding anniversary.

She smiles when she thinks of their wedding day and the proposal; Nathan had taken her to the beach house he had bought just months prior to celebrate their ten-year anniversary. He had planned the perfect evening, with dinner on their private beach and her ring hidden in the sand – after dinner he had made her treasure hunt her own ring.

To be honest, the idea that Nathan was about to propose hadn't really crossed her mind. She had discarded the whole idea of getting married; they had been together for so long, that it already felt like they were married. Things worked between them and Peyton didn't think a little piece of paper would change much. But, when she found the ring and saw Nathan kneeling in front of her, the only thing she could do was to say "yes".

Four months later, they were married.

Peyton shakes her head, still surprised over how fast a year went by, as she walks over to the bathroom, where Nathan is already out of the shower, putting his clothes on. She looks at his bare chest and sighs, 'Why do you have to be so hot?'

Nathan chuckles, 'I just am, babe.' He watches her as she steps into the shower, taking in every inch of her perfect body. She has changed little during the eleven years they have been together and her gorgeous legs are still as breathtaking as they were in high school. Already then, he had taken pride in the fact that she was his girlfriend and now, he is taking even more pride in the fact that she is his wife.

They had gotten together towards the end of 9th Grade and to be honest, they had had their fair share of arguments, probably more so than every other couple, but they always found their way back to each other.

Nathan grabs the two duffel bags from underneath the bed while Peyton is still in the shower. He has packed and hidden them there a couple of days ago and thanks to his wife's lack of interest in cleaning and a carefully instructed cleaning lady, Peyton has not found them.

'I'm going downstairs, babe.' Nathan says as he makes his was down the stairs. He hears a muffled answer coming from the bathroom, letting him know that Peyton heard him. He walks out the front door to his car, where he puts the two bags in the trunk. He already double-checked everything when Peyton was at work yesterday, which also meant harassing the person who would take care of things on their destination, so he closes the trunk with confidence.

When he walks back inside, he sees Peyton coming down the stairs. Her hair is still moist from the shower and her soft curls are showing. Nathan takes her in and smiles, extending his hand, 'Come on, gorgeous, time to go.'

Peyton grabs her purse from the counter and takes his hand, 'Can't you just tell me where we are going?'

'Nope,' Nathan closes the front door behind them and leads her to the car, 'In you go.'

Peyton sits down and crosses her arms, sighing heavily.

'Oh come on, Sawyer,' Nathan says as he sits down, 'If you keep pouting, I'm going to call Brooke and ask if she wants to come in your place.'

'I'm sure Julian would _love_ that,' Peyton says under her breath. She looks at Nathan, who reverses the car before he drives off, and smiles, 'You should stop calling me "Sawyer", though.'

'Why?' Nathan looks at her, confused. He has called her that ever since they began dating and he still favors it over calling her by her first name.

Peyton shrugs, even though she secretly loves it when he uses her old nickname, 'You could at least call me "Scott" now, you know, since we're married an all.'

'Babe,' Nathan says with a straight face, 'I can't just call you that out of the blue. You have to _earn_ that name.'

'Oh my god,' Peyton slaps him across his arm. She shakes her head but smiles, 'Ok, make that two months we're not having sex.'

Nathan chuckles, 'Sure.'

-np-

After almost two hours in the car and numerous guesses from Peyton about where they are going, she suddenly sits up in her seat when she sees the sign "Welcome to Pawleys Island". She grabs Nathan's arm as her eyes light up, 'We're going to the beach house?'

Nathan nods, not missing the excitement in her voice.

'Nate,' Peyton says slowly, trying not to let her emotions show, 'We haven't been here in ages.'

'I know, babe,' Nathan takes her hand and kisses it, 'I figured it was about time.'

Peyton nods, as the tears she has been trying to hold back start to form in her eyes, 'It is.'

They bought the beach house a year and a half ago and had spent almost every weekend there during the following summer. Both Peyton and Nathan loved going there, as it offered them a chance to relax after a hard week at work. Of course, after Nathan proposed on the beach six months after they bought it, the house would forever hold a special place in their hearts.

This year, however, proved to be very busy with work so far and even though it is already mid July and summer is in full swing, they haven't been up here yet.

Nathan parks in front of the house a few minutes later and looks at Peyton, 'Happy anniversary.'

Peyton leans in and gives him a kiss, 'I love you.'

'I love you too, Sawyer.'

Peyton lets go of him and opens her door before she takes a deep breath, enjoying the salty air. She walks to the other side of the car, where Nathan is waiting for her. She grabs his hand and lets him lead her up the three steps to the front door.

Nathan feels nervous when he turns the key, hoping that everything works out just as he has planned. He opens the door and steps aside, so Peyton can enter first. Without taking his eyes off of her, he smiles when he sees her excitement as she enters, confirming that it has gone as planned.

'Nate,' Peyton looks around the room and can't believe her eyes; every table, every flat surface is filled with large bouquets consisting solely of white lilies, her favorites. There are candles burning everywhere and she can see through the glass doors that even the porch has been decorated with lilies. She turns around and throws her hands around his neck before she gives him a kiss.

Nathan pulls her close and returns the kiss.

Peyton lowers her arms so they are around his waist and puts her head against his shoulder, '_How_ did you do all this?'

'It's all Edith,' Nathan admits, 'I called her and asked if she wanted to help and well, she went overboard.'

'You know Edith,' Peyton says as she nods in agreement, 'Plus I think she might have a little crush on you.'

Edith was their neighbor here on Pawleys Island, an elderly lady who had lost her husband just before they had bought this house. Of all the other neighbors here, Edith had been the most welcoming and she held a special place in both their hearts. Peyton would often visit her when they were here, as she found out, Edith had also worked in the music industry when she was younger and Peyton loved to talk to her about her own passion for music.

Nathan shrugs, 'Who doesn't?'

'Oh my freaking god,' Peyton smacks his chest, 'What's with the cockiness today?'

'What?' Nathan raises his hands in defense, flashing his famous grin, 'You know you want me.'

Peyton sighs, but she is glad to see that the boy she fell for so many years ago is still there. She would hate to see him lose that. So, all she could do was to agree with him, 'That's true.'

'Do you want me _now_?' Nathan raises an eyebrow and blows her a kiss.

'No,' Peyton laughs at his attempt at flirting, 'Right now, I want to kick off my shoes, throw my bikini on and spend the afternoon on the beach.'

'That,' Nathan says slowly, one hand on his heart, 'Hurt my ego just a little bit.'

Peyton shrugs, 'Oh well.'

'That's cold,' Nathan says of her rejection, 'Cold.'

'Just get the bags, hon.'

-np-

'Mr. and Mrs. Scott,' the hostess gives them a little nod before she leads them to their table, 'Here you are.'

'Thank you,' Peyton smiles at the woman and sits down. She looks around the restaurant, not surprised to see it is buzzing with people. La Plage is the best restaurant in the area, and most of Pawleys' residents come here on the weekends. Nathan and she had spent quite some time here as well, more often than not opting to come here rather than cook.

Nathan orders their drinks and dinner, already knowing what dish they prefer. He smiles when he sees Peyton glowing with happiness, knowing that the last couple of years definitely haven't been the easiest.

Ever since their last year in college, life had given them quite a few setbacks. True, he had been playing basketball for Duke's team all through college and had done so well that NBA teams were lined up to sign him, but the night they went out to celebrate, right after the graduation ceremony, he got thrown through a window by some punk and a piece of glass had dug into his spine.

It had taken him four months to learn how to walk again, which, according to the doctors, was some sort of miracle. According to all the NBA teams, the road to recovery had taken him too long and they had lost all interest in him. It resulted in a depression that lasted almost a year. Peyton had always been there for him, even when he was in his darkest place. There was a large part of him that hated that he had succumbed to his weaknesses and that he dragged her along with him, because even though she pretended she was ok, he could tell that she was just as hurt as he was.

During that same year, Peyton had been trying to find a good space for her record label. When she finally did, with help from Lucas, no artist wanted to sign with her for no real reason other than that they thought she lacked experience.

Things started to turn around about a year and a half after they graduated from college; Nathan was fully recovered from his injury and depression and even though he most likely would never play basketball again as a professional player, he was happy when he was offered a job as head coach for his old high school team, the Tree Hill Ravens.

And just when Peyton was almost ready to give up on her dream of changing the lives of others through music when Mia came along and her label became the representative of one of the best selling female artists of that year.

He had bought the beach house as a surprise birthday gift to Peyton a year later. It was there he proposed to her on their ten year anniversary. Four months later they were married and felt like they were on top of the world, like everything was finally going their way.

A few months after their wedding, they had gotten the awful news that Nathan's Mom had been in a car accident. She hadn't survived. Peyton had gone through a difficult time; after her Mom and Ellie passed away, she had always considered Deb to be her surrogate mother, just like Deb thought of her as her daughter.

'What are you thinking about?'

Her voice interrupts his thoughts. He looks at Peyton and smiles, 'The past couple of years,'

'They haven't been easy.'

'No,' Nathan shakes his head, 'But we got through it.'

'We did.' Peyton agrees.

'Who would have thought that two stubborn, messed up kids like us would make it this far?'

'Hey,' Peyton says firmly, 'We might have been stubborn, but we were never messed up.' She pauses for a second and looks at him, 'Maybe just a little lost and, if anything, very passionate about the things we believed in and cared for. But they could never accuse us of being messed up.'

Nathan smiles, 'You know I love you for that, right?'

'What?'

'Your passion, Sawyer,' he explains, 'That look you get in your eyes when you are sketching, or when you are listening to really great music for the first time, or how protective you are about the people you love. It's one of the things about you that I admire the most. Well, that,' Nathan grins, 'And your endless legs.'

At that moment, the waiter brings their plate, which is perfect timing for Nathan, because it stops Peyton from kicking him under the table.

-np-

'That was delicious,' Nathan says when they walk back to their car.

Peyton takes a deep breath and puts her hands on her stomach, 'I know.'

'Better than sex and worth getting out of bed for?' Nathan asks, referring to her comment earlier this day.

'Definitely.'

Nathan opens the door for Peyton and waits until she is seated before he closes it and walks to his side. He starts the car and they begin their short drive home.

'God, this road is awful in the dark,' Peyton says as they turn onto Aspen Loop. She sits up, not comfortable with the situation, 'I can't believe they still haven't put any lights up here.'

'I know,' Nathan focuses on the road, 'They said the lights would be up and running in March, but I guess there was a delay or something.'

'Just be careful, Nate.'

Peyton trusts him enough to not worry about his driving; it is the other drivers she is worried about. The road is full of bends, with only a few straight stretches in between, which, for some reason, makes it a popular racing road with the local youth.

She sighs in relief when they make it home safe.

'Do you want to have a drink out on the porch?' Nathan closes the front door behind them and turns the lights in the living room on.

'Sure,' Peyton gives him a kiss, 'Let me just change real quick, ok?'

'Ok.' Nathan undoes his tie and rolls the sleeves of his dress shirt up. He grabs a bottle of whiskey and two glasses before he opens the glass doors leading to the porch. He fills both glasses and sits down on one of the deck chairs.

A few minutes later, Peyton stands in front of him, wearing one of his t-shirts and a pair of shorts.

'You opted for comfortable?' Nathan comments on her change of clothes.

Peyton bites her lip and brings her mouth to his ear, 'Just wait until you see what's underneath.'

Nathan smiles, 'What happened to no sex for two months?'

'Who said that you could touch?' Peyton kisses his neck and sits down, straddling his lap.

'This is just cruel,' Nathan says when Peyton kisses him and pins his arms down, 'Don't you want your present?'

'You got me a present?' Peyton lets go of his arms and sits up, 'Bring it on!'

Nathan nods and gets a tiny black box out of the pocket of his pants. He opens it and shows it to Peyton.

'Nate,' she gasps, recognizing what is inside.

Nathan looks at Peyton, 'I know she would love for you to wear it.'

Peyton tries to swallow back her tears but fails. She carefully takes the box and strokes the pendant; it was an intricate design, resembling a flower with a sapphire stone as the focus point. She had seen Deb wear it and had always complimented her when she did. It looks absolutely stunning.

She looks at Nathan, 'Thank you.'

Nathan smiles at her and uses the pad of his thumb to gently wipe away her tears before he kisses her. He puts his hands on her waist and stands up, carrying her inside and up the stairs to their bedroom.

-np-

'Nate,' Peyton says absentmindedly while she uses her index finger to draw circles on his bare chest. They are in bed, even though it is already late in the afternoon and they will have to go home soon.

'Yes, babe,' Nathan kisses her temple. He inhales the sweet scent her shampoo and smiles as he remembers that at their wedding, he made her promise to never change to another brand.

'Why can't just stay here?'

Nathan frowns, weighing the options; he has the next five weeks off from his job, as summer vacation has started last week. He won't be expected back at his coaching job at Tree Hill High until the end of August.

Peyton, on the other hand, even though she has drastically cut her schedule, still has some appointments and showcases to go to. For some reason, summer is always a hectic and important time when it comes to signing new bands and artists. But he guesses they can work around that.

He puts his hand under her chin and makes her look at him, 'We _can_,' he smiles at her, 'Just think about it; I have the rest of the summer off and you only have a couple of meetings and showcases, most of them are in Charleston anyway, so it's actually more convenient for you.'

'I like that reasoning,' Peyton slowly nods her head, 'So we're staying?'

'We're staying.'


	2. Chapter 2

_**AN;**__ Thank you to anyone who read and a special thank you to those who reviewed the first chapter :) I'm sorry for the long wait on the follow up; I hope you enjoy it though_.  
_I did a lot of research on Duke and the Blue Devils, but if there's anything that's not accurate, well… blame it on Wikipedia ;)  
__Also; the band mentioned in this chapter is awesome, you should really check out their album 'Ghosts in this Town'_.

* * *

'Tell me this hasn't been the best decision we've ever made?' Nathan says as his hand runs up and down Peyton's back. They are on the beach, enjoying yet another beautiful day together.

'Best decision ever,' Peyton agrees and kisses his chest, 'and we still have four weeks left.'

'Hmm,' Nathan kisses the top of her head, 'If those four weeks are anything like the one we just had, this could easily become our best summer since high school.'

Peyton giggles, 'Because of all the sex we're having?'

'Well, that,' Nathan can't help but chuckle, 'And because I have my girl all to myself for the next month.'

'Which makes for even more sex,' Peyton ads.

'True.'

'So,' Peyton says slowly, closing her eyes against the sunlight as she looks up at Nathan, 'What do you want to do today?'

'Have sex?' Nathan says with a hopeful voice.

'Okay, but since that will only takes us, like what, twenty minutes tops, what _else_ do you want to do today?' Peyton says with a grin.

'Ouch,' Nathan's hand moves to his chest, 'That hurt, Sawyer.'

'Alright,' Peyton pushes herself up and gives him a kiss, 'Twenty-five minutes then.'

'You are something, you know that?' Nathan lets go of Peyton and stands up. Before she realizes what he is doing, he grabs her waist and lifts her over his shoulder, 'I'm going to give you one chance to take that back.'

'Or else?' Peyton asks, laughing because she's upside down.

'Or else,' Nathan walks towards the sea, 'We are going for a swim.'

'Nate!' Peyton shrieks, 'The water is freakin' cold, please, put me down, please, please, _please_?'

'Only if you take it back.'

'Never.'

'Well, then,' Nathan slaps her butt, 'You are going down.'

'Nathan Scott, put me down right now!' Peyton twists and turns, trying to loosen his grip, but if anything, his grip around her waist tightens, 'Nate, come on, put me down.'

'Only if you take it back,' Nathan already feels the water around his knees and keeps walking, his grin growing wider with every step he takes 'Plus, the water really isn't _that_ cold.'

'Put me down,' her fists are now pounding on his back, but only lightly because she could never find it in her heart to hurt him for real, 'I swear, if you don't, we won't have sex for the next month.'

'Really?' The water is at his waist now and he knows it won't be long before she feels it too, 'I heard that before.'

'Oh damn, that water is cold.'

Nathan laughs, 'Sawyer, really, it isn't that bad. You just have to get used to it. You know what I used to do when I was a kid and went for a swim and thought the water was cold?'

'No, but I'm sure you'll enlighten me,' Peyton sighs.

'I just dove right in, head under water and all.'

'Don't you dare!'

'Here's your last chance to take it back,' Nathan says, bending his knees so the water reaches up. To be honest, he can't really remember what it is he wants her to take back anymore, but he enjoys this too much to give it up. He knows she thinks the water is cold; he has teased her with that for as long as they both can remember, but he also knows that she loves to swim and he is sure that she's just putting up a show right now.

Even on his back, Peyton manages to fold her arms and pout, 'I'm not taking anything back.'

'And in we go.'

- np -

'Honey, I'm home!' Peyton shuts the front door behind her and kicks her heels off, dropping various other things, like her purse, carelessly behind her on the ground as she makes her way to the living room. She finds it empty. She glances outside, through the glass doors, but there is no sign of Nathan there either. Peyton shrugs and walks over to the kitchen, where she grabs a bottle of water from the fridge, thinking he must be out for a run.

It isn't until she hears a muffled moan coming from upstairs that she realizes he's in the bedroom. She puts her bottle down and rushes up the stairs, where she finds him in bed, cuddled up underneath some blankets, looking like he's feeling very sorry for himself. She can't help but smile, 'Are you ok, babe?'

'No,' his voice is hoarse and his eyes watery, pearls of sweat on his forehead, 'I think I have the flu.'

Peyton sits down next to him and put her hand on his forehead; it's burning hot, 'I think you do.' She looks at him and shakes her head when she sees him giving his best sad puppy face, 'I'll get you some water, ok?'

All she gets as a reply is another moan.

Peyton makes her way down to the kitchen and grabs another bottle out of the fridge. Before she takes it to Nathan, she runs through the bathroom cabinets and takes out some NyQuil. She shakes her head when she hears him moan again, knowing exactly what a little child he is when he gets sick. All he wants is her undivided attention and her waiting on his every need. To be honest, she doesn't mind it too much, because it also tells her that whatever he is going through is nothing serious.

When he was in the hospital after his back injury and even when he got home and was battling his depression, she had often wished for him to look at her with those puppy eyes, asking for the most impossible things, like that one time he had a sore throat and made her get a tub of vanilla ice-cream in the middle of night because he was sure it would help and no, it couldn't wait until morning. Instead, during that entire time, he hadn't asked her anything. He had felt sorry for himself, but there were no sad eyes, no crazy requests; he had withdrawn into his own little world, where it was very difficult to reach him from time to time.

Even though it had been a difficult time for both of them, Peyton still feels like they came out of it stronger. She was convinced that if they could survive this, they could survive anything that life would throw their way.

When she comes back into the bedroom, she finds Nathan popped up against a pillow, looking very miserable. She hands him the water and two pills, 'Here you go.'

'Thanks,' Nathan tries to give her a smile, but the pounding in his head is too much. He swallows the pills and slides back under the blankets again, 'How was the showcase?'

'Good,' Peyton walks over to the other side of the bed and sits down next to him, 'If you feel better, you should really come with me tomorrow, there is some real talent out here.'

Another moan escapes the blankets, 'You know how I feel about that, babe.'

'I know,' Peyton nods even though he can't see her, 'Just remember that I didn't always wanted to come to your games either, but I came anyway.' She doesn't say it to start a fight or accuse him of anything, she is just stating the truth.

Nathan knows she has him there; she always came to every home game and even made it to most of the away games too, no matter whether he was playing for the Ravens or the Blue Devils. He knows he should be more supportive in trying to help her finding new artists or bands to sign, but it really isn't his scene. He can think of more fun ways to spend his evening than to sit in a noisy bar listening to five bands play their short showcase. At the end of the evening everything sounds the same to him. It's not that he doesn't like her taste in music, because he learnt very early on that despite the weird songs she might listen to, Peyton knows her music, but he just knows that, no matter how much she wants him to come, she is much better at these kinds of things when she is on her own. He would just get in her way. But to be honest, he always ends up liking the artists she signs.

A couple of months back she signed a local band, Onward, Soldiers; she had been raving about them the moment they had played the first chords of the first song of their showcase. She had even sent him a text, saying 'I've found the next Mia!'. And she did; they had recorded an album that had turned gold within weeks after its release and, like Mia's debut album, he often found himself listening to it on the way to work.

She once tried to explain to him what it is like for her to hear a song for the first time, the thrill of discovering the lyrics, trying to find meaning in the words, but no matter how much she tried, he couldn't relate. To him, music was something that helped him with his workout, something he used when he to pump up before a game, it wasn't his lifeline. To her it was.

Nathan turns around and looks up at Peyton, 'I'll promise to come with you next time.'

'Good,' Peyton gets up and kisses his forehead, 'Try to get some sleep, babe, you look like you got run over by a truck.'

Another moan escapes his lips.

- np -

Peyton looks up from the coffee she's making when she hears Nathan coming down the stairs. She smiles when she sees that his hair is still dripping from the shower, Finally back in the land of the living again?'

'Sort of,' Nathan says, but his voice is still a little hoarse and he shakes his head when he hears it.

Peyton discards her coffee and walks over to him, throwing her hands around his neck, she puts her mouth next to his ear and whispers, 'I love it when your voice cracks.'

Nathan plants a kiss on her forehead, 'Because it reminds you of a fifteen-year old me?'

'That,' Peyton says in between kisses, 'and it's kind of turning me on.'

'Really?' Nathan returns her kiss and cups her butt. She puts her legs around his waist and he carries her to the counter.

'Really.' Peyton starts tugging at his shirt, trying to get it out of his pants and over his head. She has missed him; he had been out with a bad case of the flu for almost a week. But, typical Nathan, he had refused seeing a doctor, stating that it was nothing serious. In a way, the timing was perfect, because it was a busy week for her with three showcases and a couple of meetings.

She had hesitated to leave him alone at first, but after he had convinced her that he would be fine and she had taken everything out of the medicine cabinet and placed it on his nightstand within reach, she had gone anyway. It had been a good decision because out of the three showcases there were four bands that she was interested in and she had arranged to meet with them in her office once they were home again, to hear what they sounded like in the studio.

She giggles when he finds her sweet spot, just below her ear. He softly blows on it before kissing it gently, 'I love you, Peyton Scott.'

She tilts her head back and enjoys the sensation of his warm lips on her skin, 'I love you too, Nathan Scott.'

- np -

'Come on, let's go.' Nathan pushes the front door open and waits for Peyton to pass him.

'Can't you just go without me?'

'Nope,' Nathan locks the door behind him and walks over to the car. He gets in and smiles at Peyton, 'You know coach K. always had a soft spot for you. I'm sure he'd love to see you again.'

'I don't know, Nate,' Peyton puts her seatbelt on, 'I was pretty hard on him when we found out none of the NBA teams wanted to sign you after the accident; I called him an asshole for not sticking up for you.'

'I'm sure he understood that were just your emotions talking. Besides don't you have some professors you want to visit at Trinity?'

Where Nathan had gone to Duke after high school, Peyton had enrolled in Trinity College of Arts and Sciences. She always said that it didn't matter where she went as long as she was close to Nathan. And that had allowed them to spend more time together; they had even rented a place together on campus.

His old coach had called him up a couple of days ago and said there was something he wanted to discus with Nathan. They had agreed to have lunch first, all three of them, before the meeting.

'Not really,' Peyton sighs as she remembers how her professors always managed to shut down every good idea she had, 'And I still don't understand why we have to leave at this ungodly hour though.'

'Babe,' Nathan shakes his head, 'It's a four hour drive to Duke and we're having lunch with coach K. at twelve, so,'

'I know, I know,' Peyton interrupts him and smiles, 'I'm just not a morning person, you know that.'

'Babe,' Nathan smirks, '_Everybody_ knows that.'

It earns him a smack across his arm from Peyton.

They arrive at Duke exactly four hours later. Nathan smiles when he sees the familiar buildings rise in front of him. He pulls over in the visitors parking area and gets out of the car, still smiling. He looks at Peyton when she joins him, 'It's weird to be back here.'

Peyton nods, 'Yeah.'

Nathan takes her hand and together they walk to Cameron Indoor Stadium, where coach Krzyzewski has his office.

Peyton feels the hesitation in Nathan's step when they are about to enter the stadium and squeezes his hand, 'Come on.' She leads him through the maze of hallways and offices, knowing the place just as well as he does; she spent hours here during practice, before, during and after the games and talking to coach K. after the accident. It was as much her home as it was his.

They stop in front of the office and Peyton gives Nathan an encouraging smile. She knows this is difficult for him; it was here he heard that his professional basketball career was over.

Nathan takes a deep breath and knocks before he opens the door. He smiles when he sees his old coach sitting behind his desk, 'Coach K.,'

The man smiles, gets up and walks over to Nathan, 'Nathan Scott, it is good to see you again,' he says while he gives Nathan a hand. He turns to Peyton and his smile grows wider, 'Peyton Sawyer, how are you, my dear?'

Peyton smiles and gives him a hug, 'I'm fine, thank you. You?'

- np -

Nathan is waiting for her in the parking lot, leaning against their car. He takes her in as she walks toward him and smiles, 'Hi, babe.'

'Hi,' Peyton leans in and gives him a kiss, 'How was your meeting with Coach K.?'

After lunch, Coach K. had taken Nathan back to his office for the meeting. Peyton had spent the time sketching some of the buildings on campus; it was a great way to pass the time while she waited for Nathan to come back.

'Good,' Nathan opens the door for her and waits until she sits down before he closes it. He is still not sure if he should tell her what Coach K. talked to him about. Part of him wants to hear her opinion, but part of him also wants to figure things out on his own first. He gets in the car and smiles at Peyton, 'Ready to go back?'

'Sure,' Peyton looks at Nathan curiously; it feels like he's hiding something from her, but she can't figure out what, 'Are you okay?'

'Yeah,' Nathan looks at his wife and tries to reassure her, 'It's just weird being back here.'

'Yeah,' Peyton sits back, knowing that, whatever it is he's not telling her, she's not getting it out of him by pushing the subject. She decides to give a rest and let him tell her whenever he's ready.

- np -

'I can't believe we have to leave again tomorrow,' Peyton sighs and pulls Nathan's arms closer around her.

'I know, babe,' Nathan kisses her temple, 'but one day, when we are both old and retired, we will come here with everything we own and never leave again.'

'Hmm,' Peyton leaned her head back against his shoulder, 'I would like that.'

They are on the porch, enjoying the sunset and reminiscing the past five weeks.

'This really was the perfect summer, Nate.'

'There might be something that makes it even more perfect,' Nathan says slowly. It has been a week since they went to Duke and he has been thinking about this ever since.

Peyton hears the change in his voice and turns around, 'What is it?'

Nathan takes a deep breath, 'Coach K. has offered me a job.'

It takes a moment to sink in, but when it does all Peyton can do is smile, 'Really? That's amazing, Nate! Are you taking it? You _have_ to take it!'

He leans forward and kisses her, relieved that she is reacting the way she is, even though a big part of him already knew that she would be supportive, 'He told me he's planning his retirement within the next five years and he wants me to take over when he does.'

'Nate,' Peyton's voice is filled with pride and tears start to form in her eyes, 'This is amazing.'

He nods and kisses her again, 'I couldn't have done it without you, babe.'

- np -

'Peyton?' Nathan rushes up the stairs where he hears disturbing noises coming from the upstairs bathroom. He pushes the door open and finds Peyton kneeling in front of the toilet, 'Babe, what's wrong?'

Peyton tries to answer, but her stomach won't let her and she retches again.

'I'm going to call a doctor,' Nathan gets up and takes out his cell, ready to dial when he sees Peyton's hand go up out of the corner of his eye, 'Babe, come on,' he pleads, 'You've been like this for the past four mornings, this isn't just the flu.'

Peyton takes a deep breath and slowly lifts her head, 'I don't need a doctor, Nate,' she looks at him and smiles, her voice weak but filled with joy, 'I need a pregnancy test.'

'What?'

'I think I'm pregnant, Nate.'


	3. Chapter 3

_**AN;**__ Thank you to anyone who read and a special thank you to those who reviewed the last chapter. Again I'm sorry for the long wait, I kept changing things, not in the least because some of the things suggested in the reviews. I'm sorry for the short chapter; I initially wrote this as a one shot, but then decided to post it as a multi-chapter fic. Right now, I'm not sure if that was the best decision. I hope you enjoy anyway :)_

* * *

'Alright,' Nathan closes the door behind him and walks over to Peyton before he hands her the brown bag, 'Here's your pregnancy test.'

'Thanks.' Peyton looks up to him and smiles.

'You have to hurry though, because,' Nathan looks at his watch, 'we have a doctor's appointment in twenty minutes.'

'Nate,' Peyton shakes her head, 'we are going home today; can't we just go to Doctor Cole tomorrow?'

Nathan sits down next to Peyton. 'I already called him, but he can't see us until Wednesday,' he tries to smile at her, 'Will you just do this, for me?'

'Ok,' Peyton puts her hand on his, feeling that he is just as nervous about this as she is, 'Give me ten minutes, ok? I'll take the test and take a quick shower and then we can go.'

'Ok,' Nathan sits back and watches her as she walks up the stairs. He's relieved that they can see a doctor today and won't have to wait another three days; he really needs a professional to tell him that one, Peyton is pregnant, although he kind of already knows that – there's something different about her, something he can't quite put his finger on but it's definitely because she is pregnant, and two, that everything is going as it should. A giggle from upstairs interrupts his thoughts.

'Geesh, Nate, three tests? Really?'

'Just to be sure,' he answers, smiling. He hears her turn on the shower and leans his head back against the wall. He can't help but remember their second year in college, when they had a pregnancy scare right before the basketball season was about to start. It turned out to be a false alarm, and even though they had spent hours daydreaming about their future life as parents, they had decided then that they would wait until they were finished with college.

Nathan gets up when he hears her turn off the water and walks upstairs, where Peyton is just coming out of the shower. With a towel wrapped around her, she gives him a nervous smile, 'Are you ready?'

He nods and watches her as she picks up the tests one by one. His heart melts when he sees her eyes going wide and her smile turning into a grin and without thinking he wraps his arms around her and kisses her, 'Congratulations, Mom.'

Peyton throws her hands around his neck and returns his kiss, 'You are going to be the most awesome dad ever.'

- np -

'Are you ready to go?'

'Yeah, just a minute,' Peyton looks around their bedroom to make sure she's not forgetting anything before she does the same in the bathroom and guest bedroom. She smiles when she walks down the stairs and sees Nathan waiting for her, leaning against the doorframe. She walks up to him and gives him a kiss, 'I love you, Nathan Scott.'

'I love you, Peyton Scott.' Nathan flashes his famous smile before he leans down and places a kiss on her stomach through the fabric of her dress, 'And you too, little one.'

Doctor Dalton confirmed earlier this afternoon that Peyton was pregnant. She had also reassured Nathan; everything was going as it should and there was no reason to be worried.

Peyton runs a hand through his hair, her eyes tearing up, 'You know we're going to have to go see Brooke the minute we are home, right? I can't tell her over the phone that she's going to be a godmother.'

Nathan gives her a kiss, 'Didn't you already decide that you would be each other's godmothers back in kindergarten?'

'Third grade,' Peyton answers, 'But I really want to tell her personally, you know Brooke lives for these kinds of things.'

'Alright,' Nathan grabs her hand and leads her outside before he locks the door, 'But first it's time for our farewell dinner.'

Peyton looks at the house and blinks away a tear, 'Is it weird that I'm sad that we have to leave?'

'Maybe it's the hormones,' Nathan says a little too quickly. It earns him a slap from Peyton.

'Don't make fun of the pregnant lady, Nate, or else the next seven months are going to feel like a _very_ long time.'

'Come on, crazy pregnant lady, time to go.'

- np -

'Are you ok?' Nathan looks at Peyton, who has been rubbing her temples for the last couple of minutes.

'Just tired,' Peyton smiles at him, 'How about we go home?'

Nathan nods and signals the waiter, 'Could we have the check, please?'

The waiter gives a little nod and walks off.

Nathan turns his attentions back to Peyton again, 'So, eight weeks, huh?' he says referring to the information Dr. Dalton has given them earlier.

'That's what the doctor said,' Peyton smiles at him and bits her bottom lip, wondering if he remembers.

'Eight weeks,' Nathan says again and a grin is forming, 'Wasn't that around the time,'

'Yes, it was,' Peyton interrupts him, but only because she doesn't want the couple at the table next to them to hear what Nathan is going to say next. She smiles back at him as she recalls that day at Tric;

She had been working late all week, trying to reach the deadline for Mia's second album, and would usually find Nathan already asleep when she got home. At the end of the week, Nathan was fed up with not seeing his wife as often as he wanted to and decided it was time for drastic measures. He cut practice short that day and made his was over to her office early in the afternoon, ignoring her confused look as he locked the door behind him. Without saying a word he sat down on the chair opposite to hers and didn't take his eyes off of her. At first, Peyton had tried to ignore him, but after thirty minutes or so, she glanced in his direction and found that he was still looking at her.

Just one glance was all it took. She had missed him, just as he had missed her and she was glad that he had taken the initiative to do something about it. It ended in one of their most passionate moment as a couple and it was an afternoon that wasn't easy to forget.

'That was a good day,' the grin on Nathan's face turns into a smirk.

Peyton can't help but smile.

'So, what do you think; boy or girl?

'I really don't know,' Peyton says slowly. She's always wanted a girl, but there is something about the thought of Nathan playing basketball with their son, without being obsessive about it like his Dad, that makes her heart melt. She smiles at him, 'What do you think?'

Nathan's eyes sparkle, 'I think it's a girl. And she will be an exact copy of you.'

Peyton shakes her head at the prospect, 'We are in for a lot of trouble then.'

'What with all the mood swings you had all through high school?'

Peyton's jaw drops, but she smiles, knowing he is right; he probably endured more of her mood swings than anyone else. So she shrugs, 'Maybe it will keep the boys away.'

'Or not.' Nathan smiles, remembering the early years of their relationship.

'Or not,' Peyton agrees.

'Here's your check, sir,' the waiter hands Nathan the small booklet and waits for Nathan to give him his card, before he walks back to the register.

'Come on,' Nathan gets up and holds out his hand, waiting for Peyton to take it.

When she does, they make their way to the entrance, where the waiter is already waiting for them.

'Here's your card, Mr. Scott. Have a safe trip. We hope to see you soon.'

'Thank you.' Nathan takes his card and smiles at the man. He lets go of Peyton and opens the door, 'Let's go home, babe.'

- np -

'Ugh,' Peyton holds her purse above her head, 'Why does it have to rain?'

'Because we are leaving,' Nathan suggests with a smirk, 'Pawleys Island weeps for us.'

'Whatever,' Peyton shakes her head and sprints towards the car. She tries to open the door but it is still locked. Peyton throws Nathan a look, 'Open the damn car, Nate.'

'Why?'

'Because I'm pregnant and I'm getting wet,' Peyton has given up trying to hide underneath her purse when strings of wet hair start framing her face.

'You know I like it when you're wet,' Nathan gives her a wink but presses the button on the key, opening the doors, 'Plus, you're wearing a white dress with no bra underneath, so this works out just fine for me.'

'Asshole,' Peyton says under her breath as she gets in. She waits until Nathan sits down before she smacks him across the head with her purse, 'That's for getting me soaked,' then another blow against his chest, 'And that's for making me realize my dress is see-through.'

'Isn't white always see-through?' Nathan grins, amused by her rage.

Peyton takes a deep breath and looks out of the passenger's window, deciding that as of right now, Nathan is to be ignored for the rest of the trip.


	4. Chapter 4

_**AN;**__ Thank you to anyone who read and a special thank you to those who reviewed the last chapter.  
This is the final chapter and I hope you like it. I have to give a big 'Thank you' to Rachtree, I'm sure she knows why :)_

* * *

'Hate this road,' Peyton says under her breath as they turn onto Aspen Loop, 'Hate it even more in the dark.'

Nathan throws her a look, 'I thought you weren't talking to me?'

Peyton looks at him, surprised, 'How did you know that?'

'Oh come on, babe, we've been together eleven years, I know what you try to get across when you cross your arms and look the other way.'

Peyton shakes her head but smiles, 'You're good.'

'I know,' Nathan smirks, but then gets serious, when he remembers her initial remark, 'It'll be ok, babe and I'm sure those lights will be put up by the next time we're here.

'Yeah,' Peyton takes a deep breath, trying to calm her nerves, 'Right now I'm wishing they already were though.'

'What?' You don't trust my driving skills?' Nathan looks at her with one eyebrow raised.

'I trust you,' Peyton answers, moving her eyes to the road, 'It's those damn sixteen-year olds who think of this as a perfect stretch to race their pimped out little cars that I don't trust.'

Nathan chuckles, 'Pimped out? Really?'

'Will you please take this serious, Nate?' Peyton sighs, 'You know how I feel about this.'

'I do,' Nathan puts his hand on hers and gives it a little squeeze, 'I'm sorry. I'll drive extra careful, ok?'

'Ok,' Peyton looks at him and smiles, 'Thank you.'

He looks at her and gives her wink. When he looks back he sees another car coming around one of the bends at high speed and on the wrong side of the road. Nathan slams on the break and their car comes to a sudden stop, just in time for the other car to swerve around them.

'Oh god,' Peyton takes a deep breath when the danger is passed, 'I really hate this road.'

'Probably a kid racing or something,' Nathan suggests while he starts the car again and continues their drive back to Tree Hill, 'They really should do something about it.'

'Just drive careful, Nate,' Peyton pleads, 'We're almost on the highway.'

Nathan picks up speed again, trying to get to the exit as quickly as possible. He looks at Peyton and sees the worried look in her eyes, 'It's going to be ok, babe.'

Peyton looks at him and gives him a little nod, before they both turn their attention back to the road. It is at that moment that they see what is coming toward them.

Nathan is not sure what their best option is; steer left, where they will end up against one of the trees, or steer right, where they will end up in the lake beside the road. All while he is weighing the options, he can see the semi-trailers sliding towards them at an incredible speed.

He looks at Peyton, 'Hold on!'

'Nathan!' Peyton instinctively puts her hand on his arm as to warn him, but he is already taking action. Her right hand moves to the dashboard, trying to brace herself for impact.

Nathan grabs the steering wheel and takes a deep breath before turning the car to the side. He immediately realizes that the car is oversteering and tries to make up for it by taking his foot off the gas and slamming it on the brake. He panics when it only makes things worse; the car starts to spin around on the wet asphalt. The engine stalls and takes away the power steering, making the car uncontrollable.

Nathan tries to change the direction of the car, but the steering wheel is jammed and the line of trees is only getting closer. He looks at Peyton, tears forming in his eyes out of desperation, knowing that there is nothing he can do.

Peyton feels Nathan's eyes on her and turns toward him, struck by the desperation on his face, 'Nate,'

'I love you,' he whispers.

'I love you too,' she says in an automatic response

He takes one hand off the steering wheel and grabs hers, 'I'm so sorry.'

'No!' Peyton shakes her head, 'We are going to-'

- np -

'_Two lives have been lost late last night, when a black SUV crashed against a tree along Aspen Loop, Pawleys Island. Both driver and passenger are believed to have died on impact._

_Another vehicle, a large semi-trailer, was discovered at the site, laying on its side and blocking the road. Investigation of the site by the local police indicated that the SUV tried to steer around the semi-trailer before the accident occurred. According to the police, weather conditions were bad last night, which led to poor visibility and bad road conditions. _

_The driver of the semi-trailer will face no criminal charges, as the police believe this to be a one-sided accident. The driver is in the hospital at the moment, but is expected to make a full recovery._

_Witnesses say that there was another car seen at the scene, just before the accident occurred. Police are investigating if this car could have been part of an illegal drag race as Aspen Loop is a popular place amongst the local youth for such races. Investigation is also ongoing as to whether or not this had something to do with the semi-trailer tipping over._

_The driver of the black SUV was former Duke basketball star Nathan Scott, who retired from the game four years ago, after an accident shattered his dreams of playing in the NBA. After his recovery, Mr. Scott became one of the most successful coaches for the Tree Hill Ravens, winning the high school state championship two years in a row. It was confirmed by Duke University that Mr. Scott recently engaged in negotiations for a job as assistant coach. In the car with him was his wife, Peyton Sawyer-Scott, owner of Red Bedroom Records. Sources have confirmed to us that Mrs. Sawyer-Scott was pregnant at the time of the accident.' _

**- FIN -**

_**AN; **__Before you all get mad at me, just remember the summary; _'But perfect can't last forever, can it?'_ I still can't decide whether it would have been better to write this as a one-shot, but alas, it is what it is._


End file.
